The Coming Out Video
by OwlSky15678
Summary: Dan makes a coming out video and tries to persuade Phil to do the same but other confessions are made too. DanxPhil. Phan. This was a oneshot but now a short chaptered fic on request. 5/5
1. Dan's video

**This isn't my best ever writing but I've already re-written this six times and this is the sixth result and I'm not doing anymore (I need sleep). Review at the end if you want.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Dan or Phil**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**The Coming Out Video**

"Hi internet" Dan smiled at the camera and waved, "I guess you already know what this video is going to be about by the title" he looked away then back at the camera, "I'm going to cut out all the waffle and just say it. I'm gay and don't look at me like that"

Phil could here Dan filming through the wall, as Phil was tiding the hall and he smiled at the words Dan was saying. Of course Phil already knew Dan's secret, he had known since they had met but they didn't discuss the topic much.

"Do you want to hear the whole story? Fine, I'll give it to you. I used to like girls you know…"

Phil zoned out of Dan's talking, seems he already knew the story, and carried on cleaning the hall. When he got to Dan's door he debated going in and saying hi to the camera but it was Dan's video so he chose not to.

"I can see you through the crack in the door Phil" Dan said.

'Sugar' Phil thought then opened the door, "Hi, I'll leave you to the filming"

"Narhh, come in and say hey to them all"

"I've got nothing to say"

Dan just raised his eyebrows at Phil and he blushed in return. Phil did have something to say but he wasn't ready to tell the world, he just wasn't as brave as Dan. Phil was bi and had been for a long time, longer than Dan to be fair. Phil had only ever told Dan and his parents and really didn't want the whole of the internet to know.

"I don't want everyone to know" Phil said calmly.

"Why?" Dan turned on his chair to face Phil who was still standing in the door way.

Phil shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I'm just not ready"

"How long have you been bi?"

Phil thought for a second then replied, "Eight years nearly nine"

"How are you not ready?"

Phil sighed, "I'm not as brave as you"

Dan stood up and walked over to Phil so he was standing just in front of him, "I'm sure you are. What's holding you back?"

Phil looked down at the floor, "I don't know"

"Well just come in my video for some moral support?"

Phil nodded and Dan sat back down on his chair and Phil left to get his own chair. When Phil came back Dan was spinning around in a circle on his chair with a smile on his face.

"You look cute when you do that" Phil said without thinking.

Dan stopped spinning around and faced Phil, "Do I?"

Phil nodded and placed his chair next to Dan's and sat on it, "Ready?"

"Yeah" Dan smiled and looked at the camera, "I've bought Phil along for some moral support"

"Hi guys I've got cleaning to do so make it quick" Phil said with a smile and a wave.

Dan pretended to look hurt, "You chose cleaning over me, I'm hurt"

Phil looked over at Dan, "Well I am the only one who will clean it seems you are always too busy sleeping"

Dan smiled, "True. Phil has interrupted my swing of the video now"

"Sorry" Phil said sarcastically, "You invited me in"

Dan carried on with his video and Phil sat with him until the end not really saying much just being there for 'moral support'. At the end Dan turned to Phil.

"When's your next video going to be up?" he asked.

"Don't know, I need an idea first" Phil replied.

"Okay so you'll get a video from Phil in about a week"

"Maybe sooner but I'll go now, bye guys!" Phil waved good-bye and left Dan's bedroom.

Dan ended his video and put the camera away to edit later and went to find Phil in the living room drinking tea.

"I have an idea for your next video Phil" Dan said as he entered the living room.

"What?" Phil asked.

Dan smiled, "Same as me"

"A coming out video?" Phil sighed, "You know I don't want to do one of them"

"Please?"

"Why?"

Dan came and sat next to Phil on the sofa, "You'll feel a lot better after"

"Will I?"

Dan nodded, "I can feel some relief off my shoulders already. It's a good feeling Phil and soon the fact that you are keeping it hidden will just eat at you"

Phil looked away from Dan then back at him, "I'll think about it but no promises"

Dan smiled, "Do it for me?"

Phil sighed, "No"

Dan looked at Phil sharply, "Why not?"

Phil shrugged, "I'm going to go bed" and Phil stood up, left his half empty cup of tea behind and left the living room and shut his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

Dan sat in silence for ten minutes before getting up and going to knock on Phil's door.

"Phil?" Dan asked through the door, "Are you still awake?"

Dan heard a sniff and a loud gulp. Phil was crying. He tested the door knob and it moved so he turned it fully and opened the door. Phil was lying in his bed in a ball cuddling a couple of his lions with his head and eyes in one of them.

"Phil?" Dan whispered.

"Go away" Phil sniffed.

Dan took another step closer, "I'm not leaving you like this"

"Please?"

He took another step, "No"

Phil gave in and sat up still hugging his lions and Dan came and sat on the end of his bed.

"Do you want to explain?" Dan asked.

Phil looked awkwardly away then back at Dan, "I don't know whether I can"

"Can what?"

"Make a coming out video"

Dan looked at his knees, "Sorry"

"It's not your fault. I've been thinking about it for ages but just never had the courage but I do want to just something is holding me back" Phil explained.

Dan looked up and over to Phil, "What is?"

"I'm scared of getting hate and stuff because well, my sexuality is my weakness. If someone wants to get to me then they just tease me about that and I'll crumble. That's why I won't make one because I don't want the hate" Phil finished with tears in his eyes.

Dan fell silent for a moment picking his words then said, "If you do make a video I'll do it with you. I just want you to know Phil that whatever people say I'm always going to be here for you no matter what. Who needs homophobic haters when you have people who love and care for you? If you get hate just come straight to me and I can hug you until everything is okay and I can do something about the haters. I'm sure there will be loads of people who except you because people love you for your personality not you you'd prefer to bang" Dan giggled to himself, "Be brave Phil because I know you are. It's time to take the big leap into the outside world and tell them who you truly are"

Phil looked at Dan gobsmacked and speechless, Dan doesn't often come out with speeches like that. Phil jumped across his bed and flung his arms around Dan's shoulders, "Thanks bear"

Dan smiled and returned the hug, "It's what I'm here for"

Phil released Dan from the hug and looked over at him with a slight blush on his checks, "Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. I'm here to listen"

"Well it's about you" Phil said then looked awkwardly started fiddling with one of his lion's tails, "I've sort of had this feeling about you that wasn't friendship for a few months now, I think it's five months tomorrow, and I um- just wanted to tell you"

Dan smiled at Phil, "I love you too Phil"

Phil looked up, "I'm being serious"

"So am I" Dan replied.

Phil started at Dan, "Really?"

Dan whispered, "I'd never lie to you"

Phil looked at Dan's chocolate brown eyes then his own blue ones flickered down to look at Dan's lips for a second then back into Dan's eyes.

Dan smiled and said, "You're too slow" and leant forward and kissed Phil.

Phil kissed him back instantly; he'd been waiting too long for this feeling. The kiss was short and sweet but meant the world to both of them. Phil stared into Dan's eyes after they broke apart.

"Phil?" Dan asked.

Phil hummed back.

Dan smiled, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Phil's face lit up and Dan could see stars in his eyes as Phil replied with the answer Dan had been dreaming of for years, "Yes" Phil whispered.

Dan smiled again, "Well are you ready to come out to the world"

Phil nodded, "As long as you're by my side"

"Always" Dan replied softly.

* * *

**Okay I'm happy with the sixth attempt and I now need lots of sleep (I'm really tired for some unknown reason). **

**Would anyone like the idea if I wrote a chaptered Dan and Phil fanfic maybe about them being at school together and Phil being the new kid? It would be about 10-15 chapters long if I did one. **

**-OwlSky15678**


	2. Phil's video

**Hi again! I got a couple of requests to make another chapter so I'll give it a shot. I'm not really that sure what to write (seems it was only meant to be a one chapter fic) but I'm happy to write some more seems you asked. If people keep requesting chapters I'll keep writing. **

**Once I've gathered the ideas for a High School AU I'll be writing one :D**

**DISCLAMER: Blah Blah I don't own Dan or Phil (these are getting so tedious)**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**The Coming Out Video**

Dan entered the kitchen late the next day as he had been up all night editing his video.

"Have you been up all night again?" Phil asked but not tearing his eyes away from the TV.

Dan yawned out a yes and went to make some cereal, "Well I can upload it later"

"Why don't you just edit in the day?"

Dan laughed, "Wasting time"

"What time?" Phil turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Time I can spend with you" Dan smiled at Phil.

"Aww you're too cute" Phil said with a blush.

"I'm not cute"

"Yeah you are"

Dan poured the milk into his bowl and came and sat next to Phil.

"What have you got planned today?" he asked.

Phil smiled, "Just a video"

Dan looked over at Phil with his spoon in his mouth, "Are you sure?" he said and the spoon fell out.

Phil laughed and picked up Dan's spoon and shoved it back into Dan's mouth, "Yeah. Why don't you wait and we can upload them at the same time?"

Dan took the spoon out of his mouth and put it in his cereal bowl, "Sure"

"We should probably do a joined video too but that can wait" Phil stretched his arms and legs then yawned.

Dan just hummed in reply and carried on eating his breakfast while Phil finished watching the really boring show on TV.

* * *

Later on in the day Phil had finally plucked up the courage to get the camera and start to film. He set down the camera in the usual spot, positioned lion in the background and turned the camera on.

"Dan" he shouted.

Dan's head popped through Phil's door, "Yeah?"

"Join me for moral support?"

Dan smiled, "Sure but wait one second. You start off and I'll pop in later"

Phil nodded and Dan disappeared again. He turned to the camera and said to himself quietly, "Just do it Phil"

Phil looked back into the camera and smiled, "Hi guys. This has come earlier than planned but oh well I'm sure you aren't complaining. If you go on Dan's channel you'll find a video very similar to this, he actually gave me the idea and helped me pluck up the courage to make this. I've been wanting to do this for about four years now but I was nervous" Phil gulped then carried on, "I suppose you can guess what I've got to say just by the title of this video. It's my coming out video. I'm bi so I do like girls so no calling me gay in the comments us the right terminology. I know I've liked boys a bit more than girls since about" he thought for a second, "it will be nine years in two weeks. I remembered the date I finally figured myself out"

Dan smiled to himself. Phil was brave for doing that and Dan could wait to upload his own so they could upload together. Dan went and stood outside Phil's door listening in seems Dan had never heard Phil's side of the story before.

"At first it's a scary thought, it freaked me out but then I just slowly got used to it. It wasn't something I just woke up with; it took time and a lot of thinking before I labelled myself a bisexual. I still was sure I liked girls so yeah I still went to parties with them. I did get feelings for a certain boy but I didn't dare tell him seems I was too scared about ruining our friendship. I didn't tell anyone for months and it was just under a year before I finally told my parents, who accepted me. A few months later I told Dan over Skype and he told me his little secret too. But for a while I didn't exactly look at boys much so I just left the thoughts behind but then hey everything started up again about five months ago but I have resolved them. Think what you want to think about that I don't mind"

Dan smiled again and pushed open Phil's door, "Hi Phil"

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Phil asked him with a smile.

Dan nodded, "I've never heard your story"

"Well you have now. Come and sit down" Phil smiled again.

Dan came and sat on Phil's bed and rearranged his hair but Phil stopped him, "Leave it like that"

"But it's messy and people will be getting the wrong ideas" Dan protested.

"Just leave the shippers to be"

"There is going to be lots of FanFiction about this you know"

"So what? They can be interesting"

Dan looked over at Phil, "You've read them?"

"Only a few"

Dan just carried on looking at his boyfriend, "I'm not going to judge you and all but some of them are creepy"

"Oh don't worry I skip past those ones. I don't want to understand the jokes about The Hat Fic"

Dan gulped, "I got dared to read that"

"Did you?" Phil turned to look at Dan.

Dan nodded, "I have got mental injury's for life from that fic"

Phil giggled, "I can imagine anyway let's get back to this video" and he turned back to the camera, "I've robbed a danisnotonfire again"

"That's mean Phillip" Dan said with a grin.

"Just sit there and be there for moral support like I had to be in your video" Phil said to him.

Dan nodded and sat through the rest of the filming putting in a few extra story bits. Once Phil was finished he turned to look at Dan, "Shall we say the comment?"

Dan nodded, "You say it"

"No you"

"Why me?"

"Because it sounds more like something you'd come out with" Phil said.

"Fine" Dan sighed then said into the camera, "Make jokes all you like about the shipping of 'phan' but we're not going to tell you if it's real or not"

Phil smiled, "You lot can think all you like but we aren't saying anything"

Dan smiled, "Bye internet I've got Tumblr to scroll down"

"Bye Dan" Phil smiled then kissed Dan on the check, "See you later"

"Bye" Dan jumped off Phil's bed and left his room.

Phil ended his video with the typical draw Phil naked and turned off the camera and sighed, it was done now just to edit and upload.

"Dannn" Phil shouted.

Dan came back into Phil's room, "What?"

"I'm done but I'm not editing now. Anyway you need to upload yours a bit earlier 'cause I keep making references to yours" Phil laid back on his bed and looked up at his ceiling, "Gosh I miss Tom Cruise"

Dan laughed and joined Phil on his bed, "But you have me now"

Phil turned on his side to face Dan, "And you're the only thing I need"

Dan smiled and kissed Phil's nose playfully and Phil giggled, "Flirt"

"Don't complain Mr. Lester"

"Oh I'm not complaining one bit"

Dan smiled again and stroked Phil's fringe out of his eyes, "What shall we do now?"

"Watch a movie?"

"With extra popcorn?"

Phil nodded.

"And cuddles?"

Phil smiled and nodded again and sat up and Dan sat up too.

"The editing and uploading can wait" Phil sighed and jumped off his bed.

* * *

**Short I know but at least you got another chapter. I'll be happy to do a third seems I have some ideas for it. Just tell me if you're interested and as long as I get two requests for a third I'll upload one.**

**-OwlSky15678**


	3. Uploading and pancakes

**So I got a request so have another chapter! **

**Important note: Five chapters is my limit for this fic.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**The Coming Out Video**

***PHIL'S POV***

It was uploading day for both Dan and me. While Dan was uploading his video to YouTube I sat beside him editing my own.

"Dan?" I said to get my boyfriend's attention.

Dan looked over at me, "Yeah?"

I stopped editing and looked back at Dan, "I'm still un-sure about this"

Dan smiled softly and took both of my hands then said, "Whatever happens I'm going to be here for you"

I smiled weakly back, "Thanks Dan but I'm still un sure"

"You will baby, this is a big thing to do" Dan paused for a second before carrying on, "Being un-sure and worried is just a side effect of doing this kind of thing but you can't let that affect you"

"Are you worried?" I asked.

Dan nodded, "But I'm not letting the worry rule me"

I smiled properly this time, "That's my bear. How much has your video uploaded now?"

Dan let go of my hands and looked at his computer, "Seventy three percent complete"

"No going back now then"

Dan shrugged his shoulders, "Could just click the cancel button but I won't. What's the point of chickening out now?"

I laughed weakly and got back to my editing in silence, buried in my own thoughts. I was nervous but I guess that's a natural occurrence for uploading a video like this. I'm only editing it and I'm shaking slightly. When I set it to upload I'm going to have to leave the room and let Dan finish off the rest so I'm not tempted to click cancel or delete. I don't know how Dan can be so calm at the moment but I just guess he's better at covering it up than me or he's not really that nervous. I hope people don't hate me or Dan for these videos. It's not what anyone expected, well I'm sure some fans have been waiting years for these videos by both of us, but I don't mind that much filming it. At least it will be off my chest and I can just be myself. Dan interrupted my thoughts by tapping me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

Dan pointed to his computer screen and smiled.

"Oh" I sighed, it was at 100%. I watched Dan as he added the finishing touches then left it to be on YouTube for the whole world.

"Better tweet this then" Dan smiled and got his phone out sent a tweet and put it back in his pocket on silent so It didn't keep buzzing every time someone did something to do with it.

I smiled at him, "Well done Dan"

"Thanks" he smiled back and turned off his computer, "Do you need any help?"

I nodded, "Can you finish it off I don't think I can"

"Why?"

"Nerves" I replied, "Can you upload it and keep my out of here while you do so I don't feel tempted to click cancel?"

"Sure" Dan smiled at me and I got up out of my chair and left Dan to edit my video.

* * *

Two hours later Dan came into the living room.

"Done" Dan smiled, "You might want to send a tweet though; I've forgotten your password"

I nodded, "Thanks Dan" and I sent the tweet quickly then turned off my phone.

Dan came and sat next to me and pulled me into a hug, "It will be okay"

I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him back, pulling him closer, "Will it?"

"Yeah" Dan replied, "Let's say, we check the comments together?"

I smiled, "Yeah"

* * *

An hour and a half later Dan had decided it was time to check the comments.

"Let's do this then" I sighed and I turned on the computer.

We checked Dan's video first, seems it was uploaded before mine, mainly supporters and phan comments. There was hate but Dan just scrolled past that mumbling, "Dickhead" when he read it. I sat gingerly next to him rocking back and forth on my chair.

"Well I'm done" Dan smiled, "See nothing to drastic. Shall we check yours?"

I nodded and I logged into YouTube and got up the video. Dan took my hand as I flicked through the comments and replying to a few nice ones. If there was hate Dan would squeeze my hand and I'd smile at him. Once I'd finished we both checked twitter while holding each other's hand still.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Dan said to me as he put his phone away in his pocket.

"Narhh" I smiled and sent the last tweet.

"I'm proud of you" Dan said.

I smiled again, "I'm proud of you too Dan"

Dan leant across his chair and kissed me on the check, "Shall we have pancakes to celebrate?"

"It's three in the afternoon. Is that really the time for pancakes?"

Dan laughed, "Any time is pancake time"

I giggled, "Pancakes then!" and jumped out of my seat, letting go of Dan's hand.

* * *

We both got covered in pancake mix.

"Dannn" I moaned as he splashed even more pancake mix down my shirt.

Dan looked at me and laughed, "Gosh you're a mess"

"So are you" I looked up at the pancake resting in his hair which he didn't know about.

"What you looking at?" he questioned.

I giggled, "Nothing"

"Hey!" he put the pan down, "Tell me"

I shook my head with a grin on my face but my grin was turned into laughs as Dan reached over a tickled me. I wiggled out of his grip and ran for the safety of my room screaming, "Dan stop"

Dan caught me around the waist and spun me around just before I was able to get into my room, "You're not going in there"

"Whyy?"

Dan laughed, "Tell me what's up with my hair"

"It's not to do with your hair it's to do with what's in your hair" I laughed again.

"What's in my hair?"

"Put me down and I'll tell you"

Dan sighed and let me go. I turned to face him and pulled the pancake out of his hair and shown him.

"When did that get there?" he asked with a faint smile on his face.

I smiled, "It fell off the ceiling"

Dan laughed, "Oh Phillip"

"What?"

"Was that yours?"

I nodded.

Dan laughed again, "You need to learn how to flip pancakes"

"I can!"

"Apparently you can't"

I looked at him, pecked him quickly on the lips and ran back off to the kitchen shouting, "This is my pancake now"

* * *

Once we were finished and ate the pancakes that we weren't covered in me and Dan just stood in the kitchen looking at each other.

"Well aren't we a mess" Dan sighed, "I'm going in the shower first"

I shook my head, "I'm going in first"

Dan wrapped his arms around my waist, "When did we agree on that?"

I giggled, "We didn't"

"Then I get to go in first"

"But I wanted to"

"What don't we just both go in first?" Dan winked at me.

I giggle again, "You're so dirty Daniel"

"It's in my nature Phillip"

I planted a kiss on his lips and smiled, "Shall we go then?"

Dan smiled back and unwrapped his arms from around my waist, "Let's"

* * *

That night I lay in Dan's bed cuddling up his soft warm body.

"Night Dan" I whispered.

Dan kissed my hair, "Night Phil"

"How long shall we torture the fans with phan?" I asked.

"Umm" Dan pondered, "Next video?"

I smiled, "Yeah but leave it a week"

"I'm sure you're tired of hearing this but I love you Phil"

"I'll never get tired of hearing that and I love you too Dan" and with that I fell asleep in my boyfriend's arms.

* * *

**There's number three done. If you seriously want a fourth, I can do one. Just request.**

**-OwlSky15678**


	4. Something I never told you

**I apologise for the lateness of this chapter I've had lots of stuff happening and I haven't been in the mood to write anything, please forgive me. It was my birthday yesterday! I got a Dan and Phil shirt WOO (I wore it to school under my uniform) So instead of doing anything social I'm just listening to Fall Out Boy and writing FanFiction while eating cake. Gosh I should have asked for a life for my birthday. I hope you enjoy chapter four! **

**DISCLAMER: I still don't own Dan or Phil and if I did I'd make Phan real.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**The Coming Out Video**

***DAN'S POV***

"Phil" I whispered as I nudged my boyfriend's side.

It was one in the afternoon and Phil still wasn't awake. Phil turned over to face me but didn't open his eyes.

"Phil, are you awake?"

I got a grunt in reply.

"Baby, get up its one in the afternoon you've been asleep all day"

Phil opened one eye at a time then looked at me before saying, "Leave me to sleep"

I crouched down on the floor and looked him in the eyes, "What's up?"

"Feel sick" Phil replied.

I smiled at him, "You need food Mr. Lester"

"You aren't my mother"

"But I'm your boyfriend and if I didn't care for you what use would I even be?"

Phil cracked a smile, "Thanks Dan"

I smiled back, "Don't mention it now get your lazy arse out of bed and get some clothes on"

Phil groaned again. "Yes mum" he said cheekily.

I laughed; "Very funny Phillip" and I ran out of our room before he could hit me for using his full name.

* * *

After Phil was fed up and had stopped complaining, had a shower, caught up on his Twitter and tied up his old room (seems we were using mine at the moment) he finally flopped down on the sofa next to me.

"Done" he sighed then asked, "How long has it been since we uploaded last?"

"One week and four days" I said stretching my legs out in front of me.

He looked over at me, "When shall we um- do the phan vid?"

"Don't mind" I replied.

"Who's channel?"

"Mine?" I suggested.

"If you want, I don't mind. Shall we do it tomorrow?" Phil asked.

"If you want" I smiled at my boyfriend and kissed him making him fall backwards a little. Phil kissed me instantly back and when we finally broke apart Phil rested his head on my shoulder and I fiddled with one of his shirts red buttons.

"Do you think we'll break Tumblr?"

Phil laughed, "How do you even break Tumblr?"

"I don't know really…" my voice trailed off.

"What?"

"You could" I said, "Over load of posts and gifs could break down the site because there is too much stuff being uploaded"

"Shut up clever clogs"

I smiled, "I made that up"

Phil smiled back, "I know"

* * *

The next day I was the first one to wake up. Phil was cuddled into my chest so I lay still for a few moments so I didn't disturb him. We'd be filming in my room today seems the video was going on my channel. I carefully got up without disturbing Phil and went to get the camera from Phil's, let's say, old room. It wasn't that hard to find seems Phil's room was basically empty except for a bed (missing one pillow), wardrobe, mirror, drawers and some other stuff he didn't want to move in our new room. Grabbing the camera something else caught my eye, the first birthday card I'd ever given to Phil. It made my heart flutter for the fact he had kept it even after five years, I hadn't even met him yet when I made this. I gingerly picked it up and opened it up. I'd wrote a mini letter inside and drew a picture of myself. Part of me didn't want to read the letter because it would be super cringey but the side that wanted to read it won so I began to read the letter in my rubbish handwriting I had managed to neaten up.

_Hi Phil, you don't know who I am but I'm Dan Howell and I'm five years younger than you. I just want to say: Happy Birthday Phil! I've watched your videos for years and I just probably sound like a normal fan, that's what I am basically. I have my own YouTube channel but I haven't posted any videos on it yet, I'm too nervous. You're a really cool guy and you're really funny. Please carry on making videos for FOREVER because I never want to see you go… I just went deep, opps. Is it strange that I like the same things as you even before I knew you existed? It probably is. I hope to meet you one day so you're not just some guy through my computer screen. Rawwwr! Dan :)_

I smiled down at the mini letter in my hands. If that Dan knew how close me and Phil are. I really want to ask him why he kept it after all these years. I pocketed the card and picked up the camera and the tri-pod and left Phil's old room to go back to ours. When I entered Phil was awake and looking at me as I came in.

"Moring Phil" I smiled.

Phil smiled back, "Morning Dan. How long have you been up?"

"Not long, you?"

"Few minutes"

I put the camera and tri-pod down and picked the card out of my pocket and held it up in the air, "You kept it" I whispered.

Phil's smile grew, "You want to know why, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Sit down and I'll explain"

I sat down next to him in the bed.

"I don't know what made me want to keep it," Phil began. "Something about you caught my eye when I read it. You classed yourself as normal and looking at it I wished one day I would meet you so I could tell you that you weren't normal, you were special. I kept your card because of your YouTube channel's name"

"Why?" I asked.

Phil smiled again, "I spent time flicking through the comments looking out for your channel name so I could reply to you" he fell silent for a few seconds before carrying on, "When I finally saw the danisnotonfire in my comments I replied straight away. I just replied like normal but really, if you hadn't have sent that card and I hadn't kept it to look out for you we wouldn't be sitting here right now and I don't know what I would do without you Dan"

I took Phil's hand and laced my fingers with his and pondered out loud, "So that's why you said you're special Dan just before you left on our first Skype call?"

Phil nodded with a blush, "Did it help?"

"Loads"

"Glad I could help" Phil smiled.

"You've helped me in so man way Phil"

Phil blushed again, "Love you Dan"

"I love you too Phil" and trust me, I meant it; I didn't want to imagine my life without Phil by my side either.

* * *

By three o'clock in the afternoon me and Phil were ready to start filming the phan video. We were both nervous but the sooner it was done the less time we had to worry about it.

"Come on Phillip" I grabbed his hand and dragged him into my room.

Phil flopped onto our bed and smiled, "This is it then Dan"

"What do you mean?"

"This is going to be the day I have nothing left hidden from my subscribers, within reason" the smile didn't leave his face.

I sat down on my bed near his feet, "Same, I guess it will feel nice"

"I hope so" Phil sat back up, "Let's do this then. I'll go and get a chair" he left my room and I could hear movement to my right as he tried to drag a chair through the hall way.

He finally entered dragging a black chair behind him saying, "These are heavier than you think"

I just smiled and set up the camera and sorted out my hair as I sat in my butt chair next to Phil. Once we were sorted out I gave him a quick kiss and asked him if he was ready; I got a nod so I turned the camera on.

"Hello everyone!" I smiled, "Phil is joining me once again for this video"

So don't except a video from me this week" Phil added in.

I looked over at my boyfriend, "I didn't want the title to give away what the video is about, surprise surprise"

Phil smiled next to and I held his hand out of the view of the camera.

"You could say it's linked to my last video, well technically it is but I-"

"We" Phil said.

"But WE didn't want to announce the other secret then, we weren't ready. You probably already know what this is about to be honest" my voice trailed off.

"Me and Dan are dating!" Phil shouted next to me, raising up our joined hands.

I looked over at him with a blush.

"You were taking too long"

I smiled and kissed Phil on the check.

Phil smiled, "You know they won't be satisfied" he raised his eyebrows.

"You won't be either" I mumbled just loud enough so I knew the camera would pick it up and I kissed him fully on the lips. Phil wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. We broke apart sooner than we wanted but we needed to carry on with this video.

"Well Phil" I started.

"What?" his cheeks were pink.

"I think we might have just broken Tumblr"

Phil laughed until there were tears in his eyes and he couldn't breathe.

"It wasn't that funny" I said.

Phil controlled himself and smiled, "It was for me"

We finished off the video together, which included embrassing stories and stuff we hoped people would want to know, and Dan did his sexy end screen dance, which I don't question anymore. We packed the camera away (the editing can wait until tomorrow). I collapsed backwards onto my bed and Phil lay next to me, our hands made their way to be joined again.

"Yatta!" Phil shouted in a high pitched voice.

I looked at my boyfriend confused.

Phil looked at me and let out a short laugh, "It's Japanese for I did it"

I smiled and whispered, "Bless"

We fell silent for a moment then I said, "I'm tired"

"Sammeee" Phil moaned.

"Shall we go bed?"

"It's only half seven and we haven't eaten yet"

"Screw food I want sleep" I groaned, I think that rumble of my stomach says different though.

"Your stomach doesn't agree with that, come on food then bed"

"You aren't my mother"

"I know but I'm your boyfriend" Phil said then he kissed my forehead, "Come on"

I sat up with a groan and let go of Phil's hand to rub my eyes, "Let's eat"

"What shall we cook?" I asked.

"Mexican?" Phil suggested.

"You know the way to my heart" I joined my hand back with Phil's as we went to get dinner.

That night we fell asleep almost straight away, cuddled into each other and out hands joined. These days were the best and I never want them to end.

* * *

***PHIL'S POV***

The next morning I woke up in my boyfriend's arms quiet warm, England must be having a hot day. I slipped out of the sheets and went to get a cold shower to wake myself up while Dan was being a non-morning person. Today is uploading day for our phan video. I'm not as nervous for this video as I was for the coming out video, don't know why. By the time I'd finished in the shower Dan was awake but still in bed. I went into our room in just my towel wrapped around my waist and falling to just below my knees. I blushed as I noticed Dan staring at my chest.

"You should walk around in just a towel more often" Dan commented.

I blushed further, "No thanks, I'll get a draft"

Dan giggled, "Fair point but hurry up on getting dressed, it's uploading day"

"But it means countless hours editing" I moaned.

"They are the terms and conditions of being a YouTuber" Dan joked.

I busied myself with getting dressed. I could feel Dan's gaze on my back the whole time I was getting dressed but personally, I didn't care and just pretended like I didn't know he was doing it. I'll just get him back later.

* * *

Three painful hours later the video was finally uploaded onto Dan's channel. He had choice to name it 'Something I never told you' and left it alone. Me and Dan lay cuddled up on the sofa watching a film while we let the viewer watch the video. I'd already liked the video so people would see it on my channel too. For the whole film I messed around with Dan's hair and occasionally giving him quick kiss, which Dan would return. When the film ended we decided it was time to check the comments and tweets but stay away from broken Tumblr. The comments we got were supportive, most of them, mainly fans screaming and dying (opps), seriously I love you guys. Dan was right there were no more secrets being kept from them and me and Dan were happy so the haters can just leave, if you don't like two guys being together then get up to the 21st century because it doesn't matter what they think. As long as you are happy it doesn't matter what other people say or do. As Dan once said, 'Do whatever you have to do to be happy'. Dan keeps me happy and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else other than here.

* * *

**I can do another chapter after (if someone gives me an idea) but after FIVE I will be stopping. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and leave a review if you want. Free cookies if you do (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**-OwlSky15678**


	5. I dare you to kiss Phil

**Hey! I bet you thought I had run off from this fic but guess what, I HAVEN'T! I'm back to give you a final chapter. I have no logic. I have a head ache so I blast MCR into my ears… I'm weird. I just want to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to **_**Storm Chaser Kenzie**_** for giving me the idea and helping me with this chapter. So, enjoy the last chapter! **

**DISCLAMER: For the last time in this fic, I don't own Daniel James Howell or Phillip Michael Lester**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**The Coming Out Video**

**Phil-**

It was early on Wednesday morning and I had the task of waking my boyfriend up, the lazy thing.

"Dan wake up" I nudged his side.

Dan grunted and pulled the covers over his head.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, I knew how to wake Dan up. "What team?" I shouted.

Dan's head popped from under the covers and he shouted back, "Wildcats!"

I smiled, "Knew that would work. Come on Dan, we have to be on a plane in two hours"

"What?" Dan rubbed his eyes.

I rolled my own again, "Playlist LIVE stupid!"

* * *

About nine hours later we finally touched down in Florida and I was finally able to stretch my legs, I hate planes. Me and Dan grabbed our bags and went to find our hotel, which took just under an hour and a taxi bill which wasn't nice. We had decided to call it safes and have a room with two single beds so no one got the wrong idea. The hotel was the same as last year but a different room with a different view always made it a little better. Another bonus is quite a few other YouTuber's stayed in this hotel while Playlist was on so they were always different people to talk to. Dan and I had already had the discussion whether we acted like a couple or not, we'd gone for the option of only talk about if people ask. Playlist LIVE started on Friday so we still had a full day to relax and we'd be staying until Monday, which we had plans to go to Hollywood Studio's to try and get some Micky Mouse in our hearts before returning to the cold, wet sadness of England.

* * *

Friday was upon us quicker than we expect and it was time to face a big group of people since me and Dan had come out, I was nervous and I could tell Dan was but he was doing a good job at hiding it. We got to back stage, said hello to people and sat and waited (and waited).

"Dan?"

"Yeah?" Dan asked with a smile.

"I'm nervous"

Dan took my hand, "So am I baby but it's time to face the outside world, you can't stay hidden behind that camera forever. Also we agreed on no couple stuff unless someone asks"

I smiled weakly, "But someone is bound to ask"

"Whatever happens I'll be there for you"

I blushed, "Thanks Dan"

"That's what I'm here for" he leant over and gave me a quick peck on the lips and we heard the guy ounce our names and people scream.

"This is it" I muttered to myself and stood up with Dan closely following me. I walked onto stage with a smile, a brave one and Dan waved.

"Hey guys!" I said into the microphone, "What joy you have us two for some time"

Dan laughed, "I'm sure they won't complain"

* * *

Me and Dan had decided to play a game of Truth or Dare. Someone in the audience would say a truth or a dare and me and Dan would answer/do it. The first one was a dare for Dan.

"Dan! I dare you to do the chicken dance for a minute" someone shouted from the front.

Dan laughed it off and did the dare while I was laughing to myself; gosh we have weird but beautiful fans.

"Phil?" some asked once Dan was finished.

I raised the microphone to my mouth, "Yeah?"

"How annoying is Dan to live with?"

I laughed and looked over at Dan, "Not that annoying really. He never really leaves his bed, unless he wants food. I guess I'm the more annoying one out of us too"

Dan nodded then said, "I can agree with that one. We still haven't sorted out the fact you leave the every single cupboard door open when you make cereal"

I got manly the truth questions while Dan was stuck with the dares which got sillier and sillier as people went on. They ranged from both of us attempting the splits (and utterly failing) to dancing (in the strangest ways you can think off). It was going well until someone in one of Dan's llama hats shouted the dare I had not wanted to pop up.

"Dan, I have a dare!" she shouted.

"What beautiful dare do you want me to do?" Dan asked her with a smile.

She smiled back, "I dare you to kiss Phil"

I went beetroot red and Dan glanced over at me. The whole of the audience cheered. Dan stepped over to me and lowered his mic and I followed his actions.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to" Dan whispered to me, "We can pass on this dare"

I smiled, "We might as well"

Dan looked at me confused.

I lifted up my microphone and said, "Time to break Tumblr again" and kissed Dan fully on the lips.

Dan groaned in surprise and then kissed me back. The audience cheered louder but I had to reluctantly break the kiss.

Dan smiled at me and raised his microphone, "Happy?"

"Yes!" Everyone screamed.

From then on it was millions of truth questions about our relationship that we both answered with a smile and the occasional holding of hands.

* * *

Once we were finished on stage we said our final good-byes and left the stage. We both stuck around until late then headed back off to the hotel and our comfy beds. Once we were in our shared room Dan locked the door and pushed me against the wall and a little scream came out my mouth in surprise.

"Shall we carry on from where we left off?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded and Dan kissed me once again. This time we didn't have to break off for any other reason than for air.

At one point Dan broke away just to say, "You know, we should have had a double bed"

I giggled and shook my head slightly, "Only that would come from you" and I kissed him again. The kissing obviously lead into something more but you can use your own imagination for that; I'm not giving you the details, that's a little weird.

* * *

**This fic is officially over. I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed the fic. I have another chaptered (and will be longer) High School Dan and Phil fic with a few chapters already posted. It's called Life Changers if you are interested. Also, another phan one-shot (and this time sticking as a one-shot) I have planned out might be written and posted soon. Good-bye my Danosaurs and Phillions!**

**-OwlSky15678**


End file.
